


Prawdy słów kilka...

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Jak powiedzieć niewypowiedziane [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean jak raz się denerwuje, M/M, brak bety, to wszystko przez RCS, wcale nie mam syndromu Barneya Stinsona
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Dean się denerwuje, a Sam nie wie o co chodzi.





	

Siedzieli całą czwórką w salonie. Michał, Lucyfer i Sam siedzieli wszędzie tam, gdzie było miejsce, a Dean wydeptywał coraz to nowe trasy na podłodze.

— Dobrze się czujesz, Dean? — spytał Sam. — Milczysz od dziesięciu minut, łażąc tak w kółko. To zaczyna mnie przerażać, stary. Nie ty zazwyczaj panikujesz. Ty walisz prosto z mostu. Zawsze tak było. Więc powiedz o co chodzi.

Winchester zatrzymał się w końcu i zwrócił się do swojego młodszego brata:

— Byłbyś szczęśliwy, gdyby okazało się, że Apokalipsa jest odwołana, prawda? — spytał Dean, a Sam spojrzał podejrzliwie to na niego, to na dwóch archaniołów.

— No, tak — powiedział, nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi.

— Świetnie! I dopóki cała nasza rodzina jest żywa, nie masz zamiaru protestować? Każdy sposób jest dobry? — dopytywał się starszy Winchester.

— Tak, ale… — zaczął młodszy, ale brat mu przerwał:

— Jeszcze lepiej! Więc apokalipsy nie ma, a ja spotykam się z Lucyferem. Widzimy się u Bobby’ego! — krzyknął i wyciągnął śmiejącego się Lucyfera z mieszkania.

— On…  z twoim bratem… — Sam spojrzał na Michała rozbawiony. — I był przerażony jak zareaguję…

— Pewnie myślał, że potępisz jego wybór — powiedział archanioł, obejmując go w pasie i całując w skroń. — W końcu, ty też się denerwujesz, za każdym razem, gdy chcesz mu o nas powiedzieć.

 


End file.
